english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John Stephenson
August John Stephenson (August 9, 1923 – May 15, 2015) was an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Abbott & Costello Cartoon (1967) - Additional Voices *Baby Blues (2000) - Additional Voices *Bionic Six (1987) - Additional Voices *Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1978) - Additional Voices *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - Additional Voices *Casper and the Angels (1979) - Additional Voices *Cattanooga Cats (1969) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Clue Club (1976) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Doug MacClane (ep9) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Space Riders Announcer (ep36), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003) - Ganthet (ep9) *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976) - Additional Voices *Fender Bender 500 (1990-1991) - Doggie Daddy, General (ep25) *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Doc, Gunge, Philo *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1983-1986) - Additional Voices *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Captain Snerdley, General Blowhard *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1973) - Additional Voices *Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) - Additional Voices *Inch High, Private Eye (1973) - Additional Voices *Inhumanoids (1986) - Additional Voices *Jabberjaw (1976) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1999) - Video Narrator (ep98) *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981-1983) - Colossus, Dr. Strange, Loki, Shocker, Thunderbird, Ymir *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Grandpa Squirrel *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Doggie Daddy (ep2) *The All New Popeye Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Four (1978) - Doctor Doom, Magneto *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972) - Mr. Slate *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Mr. Slate *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones (1960-1965) - Mr. Slate, Hat Bird (ep114) *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) - Additional Voices *The Houndcats (1972) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) - Mr. Slate *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971) - Mr. Slate *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979-1980) - Mayor, Additional Voices *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978) - 10,000 Volt Ghost (ep4), Albert Tross (ep10), Avery Queen (ep15), Aztec Statue Monster (ep2), Captain Eddy (ep38), Chief Manook (ep27), Chocolate Technicolor Phantom (ep15), Coast Guard (ep13), Creepy Heap from the Deep (ep24), Customs Agent (ep12), Demon (ep10), Demon Shark (ep12), Elwood Crane (ep5), Future Monster (ep23), Ghost of Captain Pescado (ep13), Ghost of Juan Carlos (ep38), Ghost of Merlin (ep6), Ghost of Milo Booth (ep20), Gorilla (ep8), Government Agent (ep16), Headless Horseman (ep5), Jim Moss (ep20), Judge (ep19), Lieutenant (ep8), Luis (ep32), Mamba Wamba (ep9), Mayor Dudley (ep4), Mr. Bohannon (ep19), Mr. Dilly (ep8), Mr. Doherty (ep1), Mr. Ellsworth (ep14), Mr. Grumper (ep16), Mr. Hansen (ep17), Mr. McGil (ep13), Mr. Prentice (ep14), Mr. Wells (ep12), Professor Brixton (ep29), Professor Kreuger (ep27), Professor Poisson (ep13), Professor Salari (ep37), Professor Von Klamp (ep23), Rambling Ghost (ep14), Red Herron (ep25), Rod Kennedy (ep20), Sam Crenshaw (ep10), Sammy the Shrimp (ep15), Strawberry Technicolor Phantom (ep15), Uncle John (ep17), Uncle Leon (ep18), Vanilla Technicolor Phantom (ep15), Viking Ghost (ep17), Zarko the Magician (ep6) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1987) - Additional Voices *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Wacky Races (1968) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003-2004) - Bob Taylor (ep14), Zelig (ep26) *Yogi's Gang (1973) - Doggie Daddy *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) - Doggie Daddy 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - The Sheriff 'Movies' *The Man Called Flintstone (1966) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Christmas Story (1972) - Additional Voices *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Mr. Slate *Gulliver's Travels (1979) - Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Mr. Slate *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Mr. Slate *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Mr. Slate, Old Man *The Jetsons meet The Flintstones (1987) - Mr. Slate *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Professor Charles Xavier *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) - Doggie Daddy *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) - Doggie Daddy *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) - Doggie Daddy Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Dirigible Captain, Oompo Video Games 'Video Games' *The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (2000) - Mr. Slate *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Luke Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (89) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1960-2010. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors